


The Wedding

by fallintotheskyyy



Series: Switched @ Birth [1]
Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintotheskyyy/pseuds/fallintotheskyyy
Summary: Emmett and Bay get married!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of the chapters will be short like this.

3 years ago, I broke up with Travis. It just wasn't working out. Emmett was there for me. He held me through the hard nights and when I found closure, he asked me if we could get back together. I said yes. Last year, he proposed at the ruins of Carlton. I said yes again. Next week is our wedding. Next week I will be Bay Bledsoe.


	2. Sorry...

I have no ideas for this work anymore, so I won't post any more chapters as of now. I've tried for a while, but nothing has clicked or lit up in my mind. If I come back to this, I will make a grand re-entrance. Thanks for the hits & kudos. <3 BB68


End file.
